In a seminatural environment, sexual behavior patterns of Teleogryllus commodus - males and females - and their interactions will be monitored by means of a time-lapse-videocorder over extended periods. The various prostaglandins from nervous and reproductive tissues of crickets will be extracted, derivatized and determined by HPLC. A radiochemical assay for the biosynthesis of prostaglandin E2 will be developed and the kinetics and periodicity of the prostaglandin-synthetase complex studied. Rhythmicity in the biosynthesis of juvenile hormones will be investigated by means of a radiochemical assay, with particular emphasis on the corporal allata of adult crickets. Innervation, electrical properties and function of the abdominal perisympathetic organs will be studied and the possible release of neurosecretory material from these organs evoked by electrical stimulation will be examined.